Días y días
by Tsukishirohime-chan
Summary: En siete actos, las verdades malditas se convertirán en buenas verdades y nuestras complicaciones se desharán, restando sólo la buena y vieja realidad.//Traducción.


**Disclaimer:** Bakuman no me pertenece, es de sus dos respectivos autores. Éste fic tampoco es de mi propiedad, es una traducción del trabajo de "Srta. Abracadabra T."

* * *

**Fandom: **Bakuman**  
Tema**: #8 – "Las cosas más importantes son las más difíciles de expresar" (Stephen King)  
**Pareja/personajes: **Takagi Akito x Moritaka Mashiro**  
Sinopsis: **En siete actos, las verdades malditas se convertirán en buenas verdades y nuestras complicaciones se desharán, restando sólo la buena y vieja realid

* * *

_**Acto I — Pequeñas verdades malditas**_

_(Creo que me gusta alguien y es de ti que no me olvidaré)_

Los días pasaban monótonos. Saiko se concentraba en dibujar, simplemente, y nada más. Antes, le daba un placer si igual estar horas y horas acostado en su cama, con muchos tipos de plumas diferentes en la mano, dibujando cualquier cosa que le viniese a la cabeza. En aquélla época, dibujar así era bueno. Él dibujaba llevado por el momento. Dibujaba lo que quería y cuando quería. Dibujaba a quien quería.

Azuki, Azuki, Azuki.

Era ella quien le ocupaba hojas de papel y mente. La dibujaba, delineando su belleza en hojas de cuaderno, facturas, lo que fuese. Simplemente dibujaba a Azuki cómo si trazarla fuese lo que le diese la luz, la cordura, la vida. La amaba, con tanta intensidad que tenía la certeza de que nadie jamás en la tierra sentiría lo mismo. Lo que él sentía por Azuki era único y especial.

_Era_.

Porque ahora quien ocupaba su cabeza, manos y tiempo no era más Azuki. No era más ella y su belleza delicada, no era más ella y su dulce voz. No era más ella y sus actitudes y buenos modales, su forma femenina, aquella forma que dejaba a todos los hombres observándola; no, no era más eso lo que Saiko dibujaba. No era más ella a quien él quería dibujar. O a lo mejor era, pero no era ella quien él _conseguía_ dibujar. Porque ahora parecía que él sólo conseguía dibujar actitudes exageradas, sonrisas extrañas, un tipo diferente de belleza.

Parecía que lo que él sentía estaba gravado no sólo en su mente, sino también en su piel. Cómo para que, siempre que mirase hacia sus manos, viese aquél nombre, oyese aquélla voz, viese aquéllas expresiones.

Takagi, Takagi, Takagi.

* * *

**Acto II — Grandes verdades malditas**

_(De ti hice el dibujo más perfecto que se haya ello, los trazos los copié de lo que no pasó)_

¿Por qué todas las cosas tenían que ser así, difíciles? ¿Quién era aquélla Miyoshi, qué quería? ¿Por qué insistía e insistía en estar cerca de él, cómo si él fuese suyo? ¿Cómo si se lo mereciese, cómo si lo amase? ¿Con qué derecho ella se metió así, en su vida y en la de él, de sopetón?

Takagi la detestaba.

Quería que ella se fuese y quería que lo hiciera ya. Porque ella interrumpía no sólo su vida, sino _sus_ vidas. Se la pasaba llorando por tonterías, empujando a Azuki hacia Saiko ¿Y por qué hacía eso? Simplemente porque _quería. _Era una niña mimada, que hacía lo que quería, cuando quería; era eso lo que Miyoshi era.

Takagi nunca había admitido eso, ni a Saiko, ni a nadie; pero a veces dibujaba. No era un _gran _trazo cómo el de Saiko, era pobre y lleno de fallas, pero era eltrazo _de él_, y eso lo dejaba feliz. Y él sólo dibujaba a un modelo.

Takagi ni sabía por qué, pero sólo conseguía dibujar a Saiko. Era como si la inspiración sólo brotase cuando él revolvía que iría a dibujarlo. Con cualquier otra persona, no lo lograba. El dibujo salía demasiado feo. Pero no dibujando a Saiko; cuando él lo dibujaba, era como si estuviese tomando toda la inspiración del mundo. Él conseguía dibujar. El dibujo salía bello.

Nunca tan bello cómo lo que él quería reproducir, claro. Pero era lo suficiente. Era lo que le bastaba.

Y él pensó que aquélla súbita inspiración volvería en una de aquéllas noches que pasaban en el departamento del tío de Saiko. Los dos, solos. A veces, Saiko caía dormido, y Takagi se sentía impedido de ir hasta él; a tocar su rostro, a revolver sus cabellos, a quedarse cerca, a quedarse _con él._ Pero él nunca realmente hacía eso. Tenía miedo de que Saiko se levantase. Tenía miedo de estropear _todo._

—Shujin… Shujin…— Suspiró Saiko en una de esas noches. Y Takagi con los ojos abiertos lo miró, desde el otro lado de la sala. Y en ése día, él se levantó. Y ése día, él caminó hasta Saiko. Pero Takagi tuvo miedo— ¿Huh? — Saiko despertó, pestañó varias veces y bostezó— ¿Shujin? ¿Qué pasó?

Takagi pensó un poco antes de responder.

— Nada.

En aquél día, el dibujo que hiciera de Saiko fue el más hermoso que hubiera hecho.

* * *

**Acto III – Mentiras**

_(Las palabras son errores, y los errores son tuyos)_

— ¿Te gusta Azuki?

— ¿Te gusta Miyoshi?

Silencio.

— Me gusta.

Unísono.

* * *

**Acto IV – Falsas actitudes**

_(Los sueños vienen y los sueños van)_

Él ya no aguantaba más ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no reunía valor y coraje, que sabía que tenía, en algún lugar de su ser? Aquél coraje que tuvo para gritarle a Azuki aquella noche, aquél coraje que tuvo para arriesgarse, desafiando a Eiji ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Sentía miedo sólo de acercársele, sólo de _acercársele. _Era vergonzoso, ridículo. Saiko no conseguía creer que estuviera siendo tan estupido.

Era sólo que Takagi llegara cerca, para que todas aquellas reacciones estúpidas de su cuerpo comenzaran. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerar, las manos sudaban y él se quedaba con unas ganas inmensas de agarrar una hoja cualquiera y comenzar a dibujar a Takagi con todos sus detalles.

Menos aquél día, aquél día en el que Takagi simplemente abriera la puerta de la casa de su tío y entrara con pasos decididos. En que Saiko preguntara qué había pasado, pero Takagi nada respondiera. Él sólo anduvo hasta Saiko y lo jaló por la camisa. Takagi tocó una de las mejillas de Saiko, éste se estremeció. Takagi sonrió y entonces aproximó su boca a la se Saiko.

Y entonces Saiko se levantó, maldiciendo a su despertador con todas las palabras malsonantes que conocía.

* * *

**Acto V – Actitudes verdaderas**

_(Quien cree siempre alcanza)_

Takagi se cansó, simplemente se cansó. Se cansó de Miyoshi, se cansó de Azuki, se cansó de pasar noches y noches en la casa del tío de Saiko; evitando tocar al dibujante, evitando tocarlo. Porque si lo tocara, perdería el control. No aguantaba más aquello, estaba cansado.

—Miyoshi— Dijo, sujetándola por los hombros— **No** me gustas— Y se fue de ahí, en medio del corredor de la escuela, dando la vuelta y tomando el camino hacia el apartamento, con los gritos de Miyoshi en sus oídos. Él simplemente los ignoró.

Tocó la puerta, pues sabía que Saiko estaba allí. Él abrió y Takagi simplemente tomó su rostro.

—No me importa…— Dijo acercándose, al mismo tiempo en que empujaba a Saiko para dentro del departamento— si pierdo la cabeza.

Y Saiko supo en el momento en que Takagi lo besó, que aquello no era ningún sueño. Era la simple y pura realidad.

* * *

**Acto VI – Pequeñas buenas verdades**

_(Tu olor, fuerte y lento, hizo su casa en mis brazos)_

No era sueño o ilusión o imaginación. Pero tampoco era real, no parecía real, no _podía _ser la realidad. No. Takagi no podía estar con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, dejando a su cuerpo cerca. Él no podía estar con la mano sobre el pecho de Takagi, su rostro tan cerca de su cuello. No podía ser real, pero lo era.

— Hablé con Miyoshi —Murmuró Takagi.

—Y yo con Azuki, me siento un poco mal por ella…

—No lo hagas; siéntete feliz, porque un día ella podrá encontrar a alguien que realmente la ame…

—Cierto—Saiko se levantó un poco y quedó con el rostro frente al de Takagi— pero no quiero hablar sobre eso en éste momento. En realidad, en éste momento, no quiero hablar.

Y la realidad nunca fue tan buena.

* * *

**Acto VII – Grandes buenas verdades**

_(Es sólo el amor, es sólo el amor, quien conoce lo que es verdad)_

— ¿Me amas?

Silencio. Miradas cómplices. Sonrisas.

— Te amo.

Unísono.

* * *

Ah, éste shot es tan lindo *-*, que pude resistirlo y pedí permiso para traducirlo.

Minha linda Srita. Abracadabra T. muita obrigada!

**¡Dejen Reviews!** Hay que apoyar a éste fandom, está muy pequeño.

Pd: estoy muy enojada, porque los títulos de cada acto no me quedaron centrados, lo intenté mil veces y nada ¬¬ grr. Luego edito.


End file.
